the unexpected meetings
by thornsword
Summary: this is basically a bunch of oneshots with absolutely no relation to each other (unless I say so) in which a bunch of people (mortals and demigods) meet percabeth. rated k for gods know what.
1. james POV (mortal)

**hey guys! Sorry I've been away for ages! My computer completely crashed!(heh….serves me right for messing with the hard drive….).**

**anyway, during the whole 'my-computer-is-annoying' thing I wrote a bunch of stories on my phone, so expect a lot of updates! And im really sorry about my other story 'the ball' I am having major writers block/indecisiveness! So I really need your suggestions with that one and I will try to post another eternal sonata story soon. **

**I love reading these kids of stories, and I thought that there wasn't enough of them, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: if I'm rick riordan. You are a monkey.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

James POV

Hey, my name is James Dercin. I am the hottest guy in school and resident 'bad boy'. almost all the girls

want me. This time, I set my sights on Annabeth Chase – the hottest girl in school. My logic is that the

hottest girl should go out with the hottest guy . its foolproof! She was always getting confessed to, but

she turned them all down with the same excuse: "I have a boyfriend in New York" pfft! Yea right! I was

going to my first class (chemistry…yay) when I saw Annabeth already sitting down reading a book in a

weird language – Greek or something – so I went and sat down next to her. See, I was kinda her friend,

more like an acquaintance but whatever " hey Annabeth, how was your summer vacation?" I asked, she

looked up and replied "hmm… oh yea it was great, I went to camp". Of course she did. She talks about

this camp a lot but whenever anyone asked if they could go, she just said that you had to have ADHD

and dyslexia. She went back to reading her book. I looked around and saw that no one else was around –

perfect time to ask her! By the time I walk out the door, Annabeth Chase will be mine. "hey Annabeth…"

I started "yea?" she replied without looking up, just then, everyone started to come in, followed by the

teacher "I'll tell you later" I responded. _Great, now I have to wait 75 mins before I can ask her out._ I

thought miserably. 20 mins into the lesson, the speaker crackled on and an unrecognizable voice

announced: "Annabeth Case, Annabeth Chase, please come to the office Mr Jackson and mr Brunner are

here to see you." Now, any normal person would either be worried or annoyed at an announcement like

but Annabeth on the other hand, looked ecstatic. Just as I was about to question her current mood, the

speaker called another person out: "James Dercin, James Dercin, please come to the office, you have

some property to collect." I looked over to Annabeth and asked "wanna go together?" she smiled a

smile that doubled my heart rate and nodded. As we were walking, I looked toward the grey streak in

her hair, the one she always insisted was fake **(yea I know the streaks faded, but in this story they still **

**have them, kay?)** but now that I was close enough to her I could see that it was real. Strange. I stepped

back a bit to admire what she was wearing, she had on an orange t-shirt, plain denim shorts, joggers and

that strange bead necklace she always had on (no seriously, she always had it on. One time, there was a

class sleepover and Annabeth was one of the first people to go to sleep, so Mary Kinckle dared Andrew

Senter to try and take it off, but he ended up with a black eye). When we got to the office, the first thing

I saw was two people I didn't recognize, one was an old guy in a wheel chair and the other was a guy

who had sea green eyes and black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed. Ever. a bunch of girls

were surrounding him and Annabeth seemed extremely peeved at this for some reason. Why would she

be jealous of those girls – surrounding a guy she's _never met. _Over me? When the black haired guy saw

Annabeth, he looked like a kid that just found out that Christmas came early. He pushed past all the girls

and picked Annabeth up and twirled her around. She just giggled and said "put me _down _seaweed

brain!" when he finally did put her down, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him square on the

lips! I could feel my heart disintegrate right then and there. They were only separated when a voice at

the doorway yelled "CUT THE PDA!" Annabeth and black-haired guy both smirked and the three started

having a rapid-fire conversation in some foreign language. When two more people came to the

doorway and joined the conversation, they all seemed to come to an agreement and started to head

towards the door when Annabeth yelled out "_di immortals!_ What about school?!" she seemed to notice

me, still standing there in shock and ran over to me and said "hey James can you cover for me?" me

(being the intelligent one) said "uh…..umm….wha…?" she just rolled her eyes and said "I gotta skip for

the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow as well" Annabeth? Skipping? The idea was so absurd the it

got me out of my shock "but you _never _skip!" I exclaimed "well, now I am, so can you cover for me? Just

say I felt sick or something, please?" I nodded and she flashed me a grateful smile as she and the other 5

went out the door. I stood there for a couple of seconds before remembering that I was here for a

reason, and went up to the office lady and got my stuff. When I did, the office lady smiled

sympathetically and asked "bad day dear?" I nodded, forced a smile at her and went back to the

classroom. There goes my chance with the hottest girl in school….

**Yea! Finally finished!**

**If you are still reading and didn't give up after the first three words then thanks!**

**Word count: 1009! boom!**

**Ok, so I only have about 2 more oneshots on my phone so I really need your suggestions! **

**(I also need peoples help with my eternal sonata fic.)**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	2. Lukas POV (demigod)

**Hey guys, me again! I cant believe I have 12 follows already! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: yea, because Rick Riordan would be writing crappy fanfictions for his own books.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Lukas POV

"So let me get this straight…" I started "all the Greek gods and monsters are real and my dad is Apollo?"

I turned towards my 'tour guide' Grover (who, apparently, was half goat) "yep, that's pretty much it" he replied "now, would you like to see the lava wall or the sword fighting arena first?". I swear my mouth dropped to the ground. Lava wall?! Sword fighting arena?! "I wanna see the sword fighting arena!" I said.

He led me towards the said place, but not before pointing out all the things on the way: the Pegasus stables, the strawberry fields, the archery range, all the cabins. This place was huge!

When we got to the sword fighting arena, Grover said "see those two people in the middle?" I looked over and saw that there was two people versus like, ten! "um…. Are they alright?" Grover just chuckled and said "nah, they're fine, that's Percy and Annabeth, and they are the strongest two people in camp half-blood. Watch"

I watched, and I still had trouble believing. They acted like they could read each other's mind! They were in perfect sync, ducking so the other one could take whatever was there, for some reason Annabeth kept guarding this tiny bit on Percy's back, but they moved together like they had each taken a trip into each other's mind and soon enough, they had defeated everyone else.

"whoa…" I muttered the duo looked up and motioned for us to come over, so we did. "hey G-man, who's the new half-blood?" Percy greeted "hey, this is Lukas, son of Apollo" Annabeth came over to us "how old are you?" she demanded. Damn, she was scary "f-fourteen" I stuttered she broke into a smile and said "welcome to camp half-blood. oh yea, Grover: Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel are coming later tonight"

Grover just nodded and he showed me around the rest of camp before leading me to the Apollo cabin. The cabin was very loud, but they explained everything that Grover hadn't already. Soon, a horn sounded and we all lined up outside and headed out to the 'mess hall' for dinner.

When we got there, I saw Percy sitting at a table by himself and I asked the guy next to me "why doesn't anyone want to sit with him?" the guy smirked and said " nah, its not that, its just that he doesn't have any half-siblings, so he eats by himself, until the romans come" I was confused. The romans?

Just then, a group of about 4 came in and sat with Percy. "see?" he said "Romans". I sat down at a table with the rest of my cabin and I scraped the best part of my meal into the fire, apparently, the gods liked the smell.

After dinner, we all went along to the camp fire. We sang songs and roasted marshmallows. Until Chiron (yea, the original Chiron) put out the fire and said that we had to go to bed.

I looked around and saw that Annabeth and Percy looked really worried so I asked the head counselor (I think his name is Will Solace) why that was. "oh that…. Um well…. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus together and they have really, really bad nightmares…. I can't really explain it well, but around here it is normally explained by: recall the worst nightmare you have ever had, the thing that has scared you so much that you woke up screaming" I shudder as I remember the monsters that haunt my nightmares "ok, now imagine those times by 1000 and you wouldn't even be close".

I gape at him in shock, will just nodded and continued "I know, so don't be surprised if you get woken up by screaming at 2am in the morning…..im surprised that Mr. D hasn't given them permission to sleep in the same cabin…..I bet he will tomorrow". We walked the rest of the way in silence.

As everyone got ready for bed, I just stood in the doorway awkwardly until Will spoke up and said "just pick a bunk that isn't already occupied" I nodded and walked to the bunk in the corner.

I woke up to screaming.

A girl's voice was screaming. "AAAHHH! NOOO! DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON! PEERRCCYY! I sat bolt upright in bed and I could immediately tell that the whole camp was up. I saw a flash of black pass by the window. I followed the rest of my cabin to the Athena cabin, where Annabeth's siblings were trying to calm down the girl who was still screaming. Percy pushed past the crowd and went up to Annabeth, pulling her into a bear hug, muttering soothing words to her "its ok…. We got out, remember?...its ok…. We're together….we went up together…I didn't press the button…you are not alone…." Annabeth just kept sobbing and holding on to Percy like he was her lifeline. Percy kept on rubbing soothing circles on her back "shh….. We're at camp, remember?... we got out….wanna come and sleep in my cabin?...i get them to you know". Annabeth just nodded, still sobbing and the crowd parted to let them through, Percy carrying Annabeth towards his cabin, and there was no more screaming that night.

In the morning, will, me and a few others went to check up on them. We knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin, but there was no answer, so we just opened the door and found the two, still sleeping, wrapped up in each other's arms. Will and the others smirked at each other and yelled "WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" we all laughed as Annabeth bumped her head on the top bunk and Percy fell out of the bed altogether. We all started teasing them, but we were all relieved that they were ok again.

And that was my first day at camp half blood.

**Phew! Finally finished! **

**Word count: 1020! Yea!**

**Thanks to all the people who followed or favorited **

**(and thanks to the mysterious guest who reviewed)**

**Cya!**

**~Thornsword~ **


	3. Chelsie POV (mortal)

**Hey guys! Me again! So I was painting and I had this idea, so my brain just went "what the hell!"**

**Don't worry, mysterious Guest, I will post you suggestion soon.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Chelsie POV

Today was the last ever day of high school! Yay! I have made a resolution to ask my crush *cough Percy Jackson cough* out! Im just tired of waiting for him to grow a pair and ask me out. A few weeks ago, I asked him if he had a girlfriend, he just looked immensely happy and said "I used to have one". Hmm, his girlfriend must've been a bitch for him to be that happy to break up with her.

I was waiting for my friends outside school, reading, when Jake scared the living daylights out of me by jumping on my back and yelling "HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" we had our graduation thing yesterday, so we didn't have to do any of the boring stuff today.

"geez Jake, don't scare me like that" I mumbled "awwe, is the liddle 17- yr old getting angwy?" I asked in a mock pouty-voice. See, I was the youngest of the group, everyone was already 18, but I was till 17, turning 18 in a couple of weeks.

I was about to snap back at him, when i saw Percy and everyone else coming up to us. "hey guys, happy last day of school!" Leo **(A/N: no, not Valdez)** said I greeted each one of them in turn, when I saw that Percy had a bunch of envelopes in his hand "hey Perce, what are those?" I asked "I already asked him about those, he just said that he needed to give them to us together" stated Nathan Percy just nodded and handed us the envelopes and I nearly fainted when I saw what was inside:

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of_

_Perseus Jackson_

_And _

_Annabeth Chase_

_To be held on the 10/1/2014_

_Time: 12:00 pm_

_Venue: Long Island, Half-blood Hill_

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" we all yelled. All the people in the school yard started muttering "who's getting married?" "Was it Percy Jackson?" "Percy Jacksons getting married?!" a variety of sobs and yells and whispers broke out at the news that Percy was, indeed getting married. Me, on the other hand, my heart felt like it had been ripped out, clawed by eagles, mashed up and shoved back in. I tried to maintain a straight face while Percy was getting bombarded by questions from Jake, Nathan and Leo: "why are you getting married when you're only 18?!" how come you've never introduced us?!" "how long have you known her?!" "where's your ring?!"

Percy just ushered us into Mr. Blofis' classroom. When we got there, Mr. Blofis just chuckled and said "I see you told them then, huh Percy? Told you this would happen" Percy just rolled his eye and ignored

the comment, then he turned to us and said "um… im getting married because….." "he's getting married because she might not have long to live" Mr. Blofis said.

"yes, thank you Paul….ive never introduced you because….she lives in a different state…..I've known her since I was 12….my ring is here" he pulled out the necklace with weird beads he always wears, and in addition with the weird beads, there was a gold band. That did it. I ran out of the room crying.

I had calmed myself down by the end of school, and I came out of the girl's bathroom. I was walking down when I saw Percy walking up to me looking worried. _Shoot. _"Hey are you okay?" he asked_ think of a really good lie _"oh… yea… it just reminded me of how my boyfriend dumped me yesterday" I lied easily. If I told him I liked him now, that would just complicate things.

"Oh, im sorry" he said, and hugged me. Just then, Leo, Nathan and Jake came running down the hallway "there you are dude, c'mon, I wanna meet this fiancé of yours" Leo burst out. "Okay, okay. Follow me" he chuckled, then he looked at me with a worried expression, I just waved him off, signaling that I was fine.

The very second we walked out of the building, I heard a female voice say "hey Annabeth! I found Kelp Head!" I looked towards the voice and found the owner. She looked to be around 16, but at the same time older. Strange.

She had black spiky hair and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a 'death to Barbie' t-shirt on. Percy grinned and shouted "hey Pinecone Face!" the girl only scowled then I saw another girl, with gorgeous blond princess curls that went half way down her back, an orange t-shirt on and plain denim shorts that looked like they went through a war. The only thing out of place were her eyes, they were eerily intelligent, like they were looking for the best way to take you down in a fight.

Her face lit up as soon as she saw Percy. _That must be the fiancé _I thought to myself "Seaweed Brain!" she called "hey Wise Girl! Cool car! From your mom?" she only smirked and ran up to Percy wither arms spread out, she jumped on him and giggled as he spun her around and gave her a lingering kiss. When they parted, the girl said " I missed you so much Percy…I hate the nightmares" Percy's expression hardened, then softened and he said "yea I know, I missed you two Annabeth."

Jake coughed "umm… aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked. A look of recognition passed over his face and he said "Leo, Nathan, Jake, and Chelsie: meet Annabeth and Pinecone face" the punk girl hit him "ow! Sorry, I mean Thalia."

What's with the weird nicknames?" I asked giggling "we were twelve okay? Twelve when we came up with these!" Percy said, exasperated, like he'd answered this question a million times. "c'mon seaweed brain! We've still got like 50 invites to hand out!" Annabeth said "I call shotgun!" Percy called and raced towards the car " no fair!" yelled Thalia, and ran after him "you know, I like being older than you Thals" Percy said smugly, as if he wasn't older than her before.

"shut up" she grumbled. Annabeth smiled at us and said "well I'd better get going, don't want those two to create a storm". I smiled half-heartedly at her, these people were weird. It is impossible for people to create storms, or magically become older than someone who was older than you before...

Wasn't it?

**Word count: 1112! Largest one yet!**

**Thanks to all the people that review/follow/favorite!**

**Leave me your suggestions!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	4. Amy POV (mortal)

**Hey! Me again! everybody groans **

**This was a suggestion from the ever mysterious Guest**

**Disclaimer: I've run out of witty things to say for this M'kay? I just don't own the Percy Jackson series, or the heroes of Olympus series, or a skateboard even though I really want one : ( **

**Shout out to: **

**Princess of Flames**

**Geekykiki**

**Guest**

**Connie rose**

**Guest**

**Oh yea, and this goes for all my stories: if you see your name in here, don't take it personally, it don't actually mean to put your name in, I just suck at coming up with new stuff.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Amy POV

I was walking to English class when someone behind me whined "Ammyyy….why do we have to go to English…?" I smirked, I would know this voice anywhere: Percy Jackson – my friend of 2 years and crush for year and a half "because, dummy it's the curriculum" I replied.

Percy just groaned, grabbed my hand (sending volts of electricity running through my skin at his touch) and we both ran to English together. Once we got there, neither of us paid much attention to the teacher though. I spent the whole time sifting through my memories, searching for proof that Percy also has a crush on me…I could swear he does…. How he says he has a girlfriend, but we all know that its just an excuse to avoid Miranda Rudd-Hughes, Queen of slutsville…. How he always calls out to me first when addressing our group of friends, the way he smiled at me….before I knew it, the period was over. Lunchtime!

We walked together to our normal table in the cafeteria and we talked about random things until the others got here "well, look at the lovebirds!" Ethan called. I blushed bright red at the comment while Percy just stood up and complained "guys, I have a girlfriend!" everyone just rolled their eyes then Amy noticed something and asked "hey, where's John?"

Annabeth POV

I'm standing outside the gates of Goode high thinking I should've brought a camera, or Thalia. Why? Because im going to my boyfriends' high school, and I haven't told him. I walked into the front office and said "umm… hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, im new here" the lady behind the window looked like Ares and Aphrodite had a war on her face, the result: makeup everywhere.

"oh yes, here you go; your schedule and locker number" she handed me two slips of paper, I looked at them and all I saw was a bunch of letters flying off the paper. I turned back to the office lady and I was about to stress that I was dyslexic when she called out "ah! Here you are John, can you show Ms. Annibeth Case around?"

"actually miss, its-"

"yea sure, c'mon Annie"

As soon as we were in the hallway, I turned to him and said "first off, my name's Annabeth Chase, second, don't call me Annie ever again, unless you want to die and third, can you help me find my boyfriend?"

John just put up his hands and replied "ok…um yea, sure…. Sorry about that Annabeth and does your boyfriend look like this?" he gestured to himself "no he doesn't, his name is Percy Jackson"

John groaned and mumbled "you've barely been here an hour and you're already part of the fan club" fan club?! What fan club?! If that seaweed brain is cheating on me, I swear he is gonna get it. Just then, the bell rang. John turned to me and said "ok, fine, Percy's one of my friends. Let's go have lunch with him and the rest of my friends, and then we'll see if you really are his girlfriend. He says he has one, but she lives in San Francisco and he described her as if she was half goddess or something."

I laughed at this comment and I told John it was an inside joke. I followed him to the cafeteria and saw Percy sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, joking with some girl. I instantly felt jealous but kept my cool and just kept following john. I could hear their conversation from here: "well look at the lovebirds!" the blonde guy called.

The orange-haired girl Percy was talking to before blushed bright red, like she was going through the metamorphosis into a tomato or something. She obviously liked him, but Seaweed Brain just stood up, looking very serious and said "I guys I have a girlfriend". This statement was followed by a bunch of disbelieving noises, snide comments and eye rolling. The orange-haired girl looked around a bit and said "hey, where's John?"

John ran up, tapped her on the shoulder and yelled "right here!" just when he was about to introduce me, the sluttiest girl (possibly in the world) walked up to him and said "hey Percy baby, my parents aren't home, so why don't we go over to my house? We could do whatever we wanted."

That did it. I completely lost my composure after that. I pushed past John and the slutty girl before Percy even had a chance to respond, and kissed him. Percy was surprised at first, then he kissed me right back.

Amy POV

Our whole group was speechless. something like this had never happened before Percy Jackson was actually kissing someone back! My heart felt like it had been struck by lightning, chopped up and stuck back together by a five year old (with PVA glue). When they broke apart, Percy just looked at her in wonder

"Annabeth!" he whisper-yelled "what are you doing here?!"

"what? You don't want me here?" the girl (whose name I assume to be Annabeth) replied in a mock-pouty voice.

"no! gods no, Annabeth! Im really happy you're here!" Percy said anxiously

"umm… _Mr. Brunner_….. sent me to get some _relatives _ and _pick them up _because he couldn't make it today" the way she worded her sentences was really weird, like she was trying to use a code she had just learnt. Percy only nodded and said something in a different language (Greek, I think). The two continued their conversation, when all of a sudden they stood up and made for the door. John and Catherine stood in front of them, not letting them go without an explanation.

John made them sit down again and said "explanation/introductions. Now." Percy sighed and said "guys this is my _very real _girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth, meet John, Amy, Catherine and Ethan: guys, meet Annabeth. All good? Ok, well we have stuff to get to, so see you all in a couple of days." They were up and out of the door before any of us could protest, but I could've sworn Annabeth mutter "they never think I'm real…"

Tears started streaming down my face before I even realized, and everyone else tried to cheer me up. They all knew I had a crush on Percy Jackson before I did.

I was determined to get to the bottom of this, and more importantly, break those two up. Unfortunately, that never happened, because Percy Jackson went missing for a year and a bit but when he came back to Goode. I was already dating Ethan.

**Yea! Finished! Two chapters in one day!**

**Word count: 1216! Woot!**

**Thanks to all the people who followed/reviewed/favorited**

**Any suggestions welcome.**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	5. Tracey POV (mortal) & Derek POV (mortal)

**Hey guys! Me again! To all those people who have not already dropped all my stories completely because of my crappy writing…thank you!**

** IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**I will not be updating for about two weeks because im going on holidays, but I will write lots and hopefully have many stories by the time I get back.**

**I cant believe this fic has gotten 10 reviews already! Thanks you guys!**

**Princess of Flames: I will try to do something about the wedding (I know I already told you that but I wanted to let everyone else know that)**

**I have a question for you guys though: does anyone know a website that I can post my own story on (as in, completely my own: own plot, own characters, everything)? Its quite long, has a lot of chapters and I want to know what people think of it.**

**Disclaimer: yep, because I secretly write the percy Jackson series, using Rick Riordan as my pen name, paying some random guy to go to all the book signings. That's also why I write stupid fanfictions.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Tracey POV

I went next door, where the Jacksons, our new neighbors just moved in. it was around 9:30, I had to give them time to move in didn't i? I knocked on the door, and I heard a females saying "coming, coming."

when she opened the door, I saw that she was around the same age as me. "hi, I'm Tracey Gillans, your new neighbor, I brought some cake if you want any." The lady smiled and said "oh yes, please come in, sorry about the mess, I'm Sally by the way. My son, Percy is asleep though, so you might not see him today."

As I was walking in, admiring how organized everything was already, I saw two figures asleep on the same bed. I looked closer and saw it was two teenagers, around 17, sleeping in the same bed! "Sally, Sally!" I whisper-yelled, she came over looking frantic "what? What is it?" she asked. I pointed to the teens in the bed "oh, I should've guessed Annabeth would come over – she's my son's girlfriend." What?! She was his girlfriend?! And she's letting them sleep together?!

"But Sally, you know how teenage minds work! Why are you letting them sleep in the same bed?!" she just sighed and looked extremely uncomfortable "well…..um….they get nightmares…" nightmares? Really? That was the reason she was risking having a grandchild 5 years to early?! "are the nightmares really so bad that they have to sleep together?"

"yes, they are" a male voice said. We both turned around and saw the boy that was sleeping just moments before. "Percy, dear, just go back to Annabeth, you know what she's like if you're not there when she wakes up."

"I already woke up, Sally" a female voice chimed in. I looked them both in the eyes, ready to give them a lecture on teenagers sleeping together, when I saw what was in their eyes.

The girl (Annabeth, I assumed), her eyes were a steely grey that looked like she was always calculating whether you were friend or foe… but there was something else there…. There was pain and suffering, darkness and fire…. It looked like Percy was her only anchor to sanity.

Percy's eyes were like a swirling storm, a never ending, terrifying storm…. In his eyes, there was also everything I saw in Annabeth's eyes, but everything was broken and out of place, like he had lost something that might never be returned….. He also looked like Annabeth was the only thing keeping him from screaming.

My speech faltered, instead of the long lecture I had planned out in my head, I managed to get out "what… what do you see in your nightmares that makes them that bad?" Annabeth looked like she was going to scream or cry, and she held on to Percy like her life depended on it. Percy looked like he was going to grab a sword and run me through with it, but then saw I was human. So, instead, he picked up Annabeth and said "mum, we're just gonna IM someone." And they went back into the room.

I turned to sally for an explanation, she just looked devastated a said "Percy and Annabeth, they saw some things that no-one should ever see. They into this place, and it was filled with demons of all sorts, and they only had each other to get out of it." I just stood there, shocked.

We finished our tea, and I went back to my apartment. During the night I was woken up by a girl's muffled screaming. Annabeth. I thought. I listened carefully and I could hear Percy trying to calm her down.

I guess their eyes did reflect the nightmares.

**Yay! Finished! (sorry for the shortness of this chapter)**

**Word count: 807! I feel so unaccomplished! **

**In case you just skipped my previous IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**I will be going on holiday for around two weeks, so don't expect any updates for the next two weeks.**

**Hey guys! Me again! This is a suggestion by Princess of Flames, and a suggestion by Dan Son of Poseidon combined! Because the last chapter was so short, I decided to add in another short chapter!**

The unexpected meetings

Derek POV

They say that it's the worst thing ever to have a crush on your boss, and they're right. I have a crush on Annabeth Chase, yes _the _Annabeth Chase, a year younger than me and the best architect in the world. I work there during the weekdays, and I work at a wedding attire shop on the weekends. Apparently. She had a boyfriend, but no-one has ever seen him.

Suddenly, Annabeth stood up and said "okay, everybody, I'm not going to be here until Monday, possibly Tuesday, so good luck on the plans." Everyone spoke up and started questioning or protesting, we really did need Annabeth for this building!

She just said "yea well I have plans myself, and it's Friday so suck it up and deal with it" and with that, she went down to the lowest floor and got in her car.

~TIMESKIP~ ~SATURDAY~~

(still Derek POV)

I had just opened the shop when Christine came through the door "you're late, y'know" I scolded her, she just waved her hand at me and said "well, there's nobody here, so why does it matter?."

Twenty minutes later, a white van saying '_Delphi's Strawberry Service' _pulled up and about 5 women around the age of 19/20, and one teenager around the age of 16 **(A/N: remember, Thalia's still with the hunters)**. The first one came up to the counter, she had choppy brown hair that went down to her lower back and she was strikingly beautiful, but she looked familiar or something. Like I had seen her on TV.

"hey, we came to get a dress fitted for her" she pointed to a woman in the middle of the crowd. They all shoved her up the front and I saw who it was "Annabeth?!" I yelled. she looked up at the sound of her name "oh… hi…..Derek" she replied a bit uncomfortably "hand on a second, you two know each other" the 16-yr-old asked.

"yea, we work at the same company" Annabeth replied. "ok, Reyna, Thalia and I will keep watch, while you, Hazel and Piper try on the dress" said a girl that looked like she came from the tropics. they all nodded and the three girls took their 'positions' outside the shop.

"y-you're getting married?" I asked, still in shock. She smiled weakly and nodded. I got Christine to serve them, because there was no way I was gonna help my crush pick out her wedding dress. I sat on the stool behind the counter, trying to make sense of it all, but I couldn't hear my thoughts properly over the sound of my heart being ripped to shreds….Annabeth….. the girl I have crushed on since I started working there…is getting married…..

Just then, the 16 yr old came bursting into the shop saying "he's here! Hide Annabeth!" the 5 girls rushed around, trying to make it look like they had never been there, when the girl with choopy brown hair came up to me and said "if he asks, we were never here. Got it?"

I nodded, dreamily….something about her voice just invaded my mind and took over. Just then two guys came in, one was slightly on the skinny side and looked like he had some sort of disability, because when he walked, he kind of limped.

The other guy had a build like a swimmer, messy black hair and bright green eyes. "hey, I'm here to pick up a couple of tux's, we tried them on last week. Last week? I was sick last week so I couldn't make it, but Christine sure had seen them before. "Oh yes, Percy and Grover, right? I'll get them right away" I stifled a laugh, Percy and _Grover?_ What kind of names were those?

Then it hit me. Percy Jackson was an Olympic swimmer who holds the record for the youngest swimmer to ever have 5 gold medals, and Grover underwood had created a new medicine by fusing three different plants together.

They thanked us and went out of the shop. In the dressing room, you could hear all the girls breathing sighs of relief. They came out of the dressing room and I saw Annabeth. She looked beautiful.

The dress was in two parts: the upper part had see-through sleeves and grey sequins over the pure white material. The lower part had many layers, so it blew out quite far, and you could see just a few green sequins at the bottom. She looked so beautiful, but all it did for me was crush my heart under another two-ton truck. She twirled around, and everyone clapped. The punk 16 yr old said "it matches you and kelp head really well, I recon you should get that one." All the other women murmured in agreement, so Annabeth went back into the dressing room.

When she came out, she put the dress on the table and said "I'd like this one please, Derek" I put the dress in a bag and she gave me the money. They were about to walk out when I noticed it was my break time. I walked out of the shop right after them and I heard a voice "hey wise girl, did you get the dress?" I turned to see Percy Jackson talking to Annabeth.

"how did you know we were in there?" she demanded. Percy just chuckled and said "I saw Thalia, Calypso and Reyna outside the shop." The girl with dark skin and dark curly hair smacked all three of them on the arm "you guys were supposed to be the lookouts!" she scolded them. Everyone else just laughed and Annabeth pulled Percy down for a kiss.

I walked off miserably. Percy Jackson. She was getting married to Percy Jackson.

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Overall word count: 1854! Party!**

**Thanks to all the people who favorited/followed/reviewed!**

**Keep the suggestions coming!**

**Cya! **

**~thornsword~**


	6. Timothy POV (mortal)

**Hey guys! Me again! I wrote LOADS while I was on holiday, so expect a lot of updates! Thanks to all the people who gave me ideas.**

**this one goes out to: Dan Son of Poseidon, because he wanted another one where one of Annabeth's friends was crushing on her. **

**Disclaimer: whoever thinks I own the Percy Jackson series: can go sit under a cow.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Timothy POV

"what are you reading now Annabeth?" I asked my blonde crush. She looked up over her book, revealing her stormy grey eyes. "hey Tim, it's called Black Bird." I looked at her quizzically and she rolled her eyes.

"its about a girl whos part of a species called Angeliques but she's different than all the others because she has black wings…" I just zoned out, focusing on how beautiful she looked as she was explaining the plot of a book. She actually is very smart, even though she has ADHD and dyslexia.

I remember when I first met her, despite what I'd heard about her, she…..

FLASHBACK TIME~!

_Great, just great._ I thought, _we're getting a new delinquent at this school._ 'Annabeth Chase' has been kicked out of multiple schools: causing gas explosions, smashing things up, even scaring people so much, they almost go mad! Muttering things like "I swear one of her legs was a snake!" or pointing at a little Chihuahua and saying "duck! It blows fire!"

I entered my 3rd level trigonometry class, and found a very pretty blonde girl I had never seen before talking to the teacher. _Probably giving a message_, I thought.

The bell rang and the variety of nerds (like myself), people who needed this class and those with demanding parents trickled in through the door. When we had all taken our seats, the teacher and the pretty blonde girl stood up the front of the classroom and Mr. Brown said

"This is Annabeth Chase everyone and I would appreciate if you made her feel welcome." This was the delinquent girl?! She certainly didn't look like a delinquent…._she's to pretty, and she's to blonde _**(A/N: sorry if I offend any of those awesome blondes out there! And if I was insulting blondes, I would be insulting myself.) **

_Shut up! _I told the annoying voice

_Well that's what you think!_

_Don't care! Shut up!_

Anyway, she might have been forced to take this class, gain some brain cells instead of throwing Molotov cocktails* around.

50 or so minutes into the lesson, Annabeth put her hand up and said "sir, problem 5 is wrong. It should say x=78." I looked at the problem and I couldn't see anything wrong with it. Mr. Brown frowned, got out his calculator and (to my absolute shock) corrected himself!

END OF FLASHBACK

"Tim? Tim? TIM!" I shook myself out of the memory to find Annabeth clicking her fingers in my face. "gods, you're just as bad as Percy" she muttered. Percy? Who's Percy? I thought, but I let it pass because Annabeth is always coming up with new sayings and new things to compare people to. One time, I remembered, she called someone "as rude and as arrogant as Ares." The bell rang so we headed to mathematics and I didn't think any more about it.

TIMESKIP ONE WEEK LATER

I was in first period (technically, it was third period, because I had two free periods before), pondering on how I was going to ask Annabeth to the upcoming school dance, when the substitute marine biology teacher came in with who I presumed to be the new guy. He had black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed since the fall of Rome, bright sea green eyes and a toned body. I could her the girls sighing behind me. "This is Mr. Percy Jackson, he just came from New York, so please make him feel welcome" Ms. Gide introduced. "Mr. Jackson, I ask this of all my students, but could you grab a sheet of paper and try to identify all the fish in those tanks over there?" she pointed to the tanks that lined the walls. I expected him to protest, saying he couldn't possibly do it, but he just shrugged as if he did this kind of thing every day, and went over to the first tank.

"Right, now, that that's sorted. As you all know, we are studying the cannibals of the sea. One of which is the nurse shark, who as babies- yes what is it Mr. Jackson?" everyone turned to look at him. "I finished the test" he replied, looking almost bored. "Do you only know a few?" Ms. Gide said gently, "that's alright, let me see."

"No I got all of them" he said

"You can't have!"

Percy gave her the sheet and, as it turns out, he did identify all the fish in the tanks.

After the lesson, Ms. Gide called me back and told me I had to be Percy's guide. Great. "Hey, umm, do you just want to go to lunch and I'll show you around later?" he nodded and we both headed off to the cafeteria.

After we got our lunches I went over to the tree me and Annabeth usually sit under. "my friend should be here in a couple of minutes. Just don't expect her to talk much, she usually just pours over her weird laptop, makes notes or looks at a bunch of blueprints" I told him.

Percy smiled "sounds like someone I know" he said. I shrugged and started eating my lunch. A few minutes later, Percy called out "watch where you're walking , Wise Girl!"

I looked over to try and see the person he was talking to, when I saw Annabeth (looking beautiful, as always) look up from her book. She scrunched up her face in confusion and looked around, then she saw Percy and I under the tree.

Her expression went from joy, to confusion (again), to something that represented anger. "Perseus Jackson!" she yelled and Percy winced. Was this guys name really 'Perseus'? "if you got expelled again…" she started

"you'll know it wasn't my fault?" Percy finished. Annabeth's face almost immediately morphed into a grimace. "yea, ok fine. What was it this time?" she sighed. "a couple of really big, overenthusiastic dogs" Percy smirked, "but aside from that, I don't need 'I got expelled again' as an excuse to visit you, do I?" Annabeth just smiled, lied down next to Percy with her head on his chest, and promptly fell asleep. "so….." I started after Annabeth had fallen asleep "how do you two know each other?" Percy stopped playing with Annabeth's hair and answered "camp."

"the one where you need to be ADHD, dyslexic and fluent in Greek?"

"that's the one."

I nodded and we sat there in silence until Samantha, Queen of the Kingdom of Sluts, came up to us and said (in a tone that was meant to be seductive) "hey Percy, did you wanna come with me to the movies after school? It'll be dark, anything could happen."

I looked over to Percy and saw that he was completely grossed out. Before he could say anything, Annabeth (who I think had been awake for a while) sat up, gave Samantha one of her famous death glares that could stare down a lion and told her "taken."

Percy smirked and kissed her full on the lips! I felt like my heart and head had been put in a blender, then frozen and unfrozen. the result: a soppy mess. Samantha stalked off in a huff, while I was trying to keep the waterworks down.

At the end of school, Percy and Annabeth got into a very noisy van that was labeled _'Delphi's strawberry service.'_

I sighed, I guess what Rachel Dare had told me had come true:

_you shall find love,_

_not once but twice,_

_do not dwell on the first_

_however hard it seems_

_for eventually,_

_a band of gold shall find you._

*a Molotov cocktail is a bottle full of alcohol with a rag in it. You set fire to the rag and throw it. The result: BOOM!

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Word count: 1366! *runs around screaming***

**thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Connie Rose**

**Guest**

**Geekykiki**

**Princess of Flames**

**Dan Son of Poseidon**

**AliceTheBookGirl**

**Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen**

**MizzIsTheFizz**

**Percabeth-Posthena**

**Guest (thanks for the suggestion by the way, I will write it soon)**

**Moonie**

**And thanks to all the people who followed/favorited!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	7. Mark POV (mortal) part 1

**Hey guys! Me again! I cant believe I have 22 reviews already!**

**This chapter goes out to the ever-mysterious Guest.**

**Princess of Flames: you think my chapters are funny? Yay! And… sorry about my bad grammar.**

**Guest: thanks! And my vacation was really good**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for suggesting stuff!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned/wrote P.J.O, no one would read it because it would SUCK. but, it is awesome-so I don't write it.**

**This is after TLO but before TLH.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Mark POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH.

I always hated alarm clocks.

I sighed, then immediately brightened. _My best friend/crush is totally in love with me, _I remembered. Yesterday, one of my friends told me that she loved "he's her friend, has black hair and really nice eyes" I was the only one of her friends that had black hair.

I walked to school with a smile (yes, _the whole way). _ "hey Georgia, nice fake tan" I called out. The girl in question was the school slut (I know its not very nice to call her a slut, but she really is), today, she graced us with her presence (obvious sarcasm) by wearing what looked like a strip of duct tape and underwear.

She scowled at me, huffed and walked off (how, in those heels, I will never know), with her clique trailing behind her.

Someone behind me sniggered "pfft, I don't know how she gonna get that top off tonight." I smirked and turned around

"what top?" I said

We both burst out laughing. "so, Mr. Delarato, how was your alarm clock this morning?" Leah asked in a funny voice. "I don't know where it got to Ms. Velatren, but the wall seems to have a new dent" I replied back, imitating her odd tone.

As a fresh round of laughter started, I saw Annabeth rejecting another guy. _Annabeth Chase, _I could feel my heart beat go up. _She actually likes me. _

[A/N: dun dun duuuunn!]

TIMESKIP THRID PERIOD (LUNCH NEXT!)

I hate this subject, who even needs to know Italian anyway? It's confusing!

On the bright side - Annabeth has this subject as well (she hates it to), but she's always complaining about the language choices "why is there only Italian, Japanese and Russian… Why couldn't there be something easy like Greek!" is what she says. But Annabeth has ADHD and dyslexia, so her complaints are perfectly understandable, I don't get the Greek thing though…..

We basically talked for the lesson, did a bit of work here and there, but Annabeth couldn't read any of it. We were about to walk out the door, when I realized that I forgot to get my pencils back from James Douglas! "you go on ahead, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, kay?"

she rolled her eyes. "you sound like you're doing some great feat" she smirked. I gagged and replied "in a way, I am. The kid's never heard of the word '_deodorant_'" I expected her to laugh or smile at least, but instead, her expression was grim and as she walked out the door, I swore I heard her say _"if only that was the least of my worries."_

I walked up to James (trying not to breath) and said " hey man, can I get my pencils back?" he looked at me, confused, then he remembered. "oh yea! Sorry – here you go. Thought they weren't mine…"

I chuckled and re-packed my bag. _ At least he smelt better_ I mused. As I walked past the notice board, I 'noticed' that there was a "fundraising couples race." Perfect! Annabeth loves races! It will be the perfect opportunity to ask her out…. We'll win…..in the heat of the moment she'll kiss me…then- WHO WAS THAT?!

I stood there, shocked. Some guy was kissing Annabeth! Usually when this happens, they loose a few teeth, but this guy must have caught her off guard!I stormed up to them, pushed the random guy off her, and punched him in the face. He. Didn't. Even. Flinch.

"what the hades Mark?!" Annabeth yelled

"the guy was kissing you!" I yelled back.

"that's because he's my boyfriend!" she yelled

I stopped. BOYFRIEND?! She never said anything about a boyfriend! The guy tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around he punched me in the face. then the gut. then the face again. He looked like he was gonna punch me again, but Annabeth put a hand on his chest and said "stop! he's only mortal!"

_What?_

**Do not worry! This is at least a two-parter!**

**Word count:774! Look out for the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all the people who followed/reviewed/favourited **

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	8. Mark POV (mortal) part 2

**Hey guys! Me again!**

**If any of you want me to turn any of these one-shots into a full story, let me know cus I've run out of ideas.**

**Keep the suggestions coming! **

**QUESTION:**

**What kind of one-shots would you like?**

**A: teenagers crushing on either Percy or Annabeth**

**B: adults that just happen to meet percabeth**

**C: old characters from books (e.g. Nancy Bobofit, Matt Sloan, etc.)**

**D: other**

**im bored~**

**disclaimer: 9 4,15,14'20 15,23,14 16,10,15. **

**a1 b2 c3 d4 e5 f6 g7 h8 i9 j10 k11 l12 m13 n14 o15 p16 q17 r18 s19 t20 u21 v22 w23 x24 y25 z26**

**yes, this is a continuation of the last chapter.**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Mark POV

_Recap…_

_Annabeth put her hand on his chest and said "stop it, he's only mortal!"_

_What?_

"umm…. What do you mean _I'm only mortal_?" I asked. She talked as if she _wasn't _mortal. "i…umm….was just…I mean….well…" she stammered "I was just telling Percy to um stop killing you?"

I looked back to the other guy (whose name I assumed to be 'Percy'), he was absolutely fuming. I swear he could kill a bull, just by the way he was looking at me.

I looked him up and down. _I bet I could beat this guy_ I thought _not physically, but I can definitely get a better place in Annabeth's heart. _

TIMESKIP~~ NEXT DAY

"Hey Annabeth" I said in the most flirtatious way I could. She looked at me suspiciously "hi….Mark." I guess she was still angry at me, no matter.

"sooo….." I started, leaning up against a locker "how long have you two known each other?" I had to get some background info, if I was going to help Annabeth see how much of a good-for-nothing jerk this guy is. "Since we were twelve, we met at camp and we have been dating for two months, finished asking questions now?" she said briskly and started walking off to one of the two classes we didn't have together.

I walked into history and saw that I was the only one there, so I sat down, got my notebook out and started planning. I hardly even realized it when the lunch bell rang.

_Perfect._ I was on my way to the cafeteria with my newly-made plan both on paper and in my head when I bumped into the very person I wanted to see for phase 1.

"Hey Holly, you know how you said that you're the best in the school at Photoshop?"

Holly POV

After Mark explained his plan, I thought about whether I should tell Annabeth or not. I mean I do sorta owe her one, but on the other hand…..her boyfriend is sooo hot….if they broke up at the end of this, I could date him! Right, that settles it, I'll do it.

I sat down underneath a tree in the quad, working on what will soon be the best (and evilest) bit of photoshopping I've ever done.

Outline, cut, paste, adjust, center, group…. Done!

I took a moment to admire what was on the screen in front of me. It showed Percy Jackson, surrounded by a bunch of sluts I found on google images. _This will work._

REWIND~~ START OF LUNCH

Annabeth POV

I was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Percy to call me. When I say call, I mean IM but the mist just show me taking a call. "Annabeth!" _i'd know that voice anywhere_. I looked over and saw Percy and Thalia staring at me. "what?" I asked them. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you" said Thalia warily. "why not? Its just a sandwich" I complained.

"it's a lettuce and pickle sandwich Annabeth" was Thalia's reply just as I bit into it. My eyes widened and I started coughing, but eventually swallowed. "ugh, that was disgusting" I said over their laughing. "Hey Annabeth, is something bothering you? Because you're normally the one reminding me to check what's in the sandwich before I eat it" Percy asked, concerned.

"yea, it's just that Mark's been acting really weird since what happened yesterday, all my school friends are seemingly sick and I swear the substitute teacher is a monster" I sighed.

"what happened yesterday? I feel like I missed something important" Thalia asked. Percy sighed and explained what happened when Mark saw us kissing yesterday. "u-um excuse me" I heard a timid voice ask, I turned around and saw a freshman student, looking like your average nerd when I remembered where I had seen her before "your Kylie's sister, aren't you?" I asked her (kylie was one of my school friends).

She nodded and replied "your boyfriends name is Percy Jackson, isn't it?" I nodded, still wondering what this could possibly have to do with anything. "heard your friend, the one that's in chemistry with Kylie, talking to holly about doing something with photoshop to break the two of you up so he could date you" she blurted.

I was shocked, so okay, he was acting a little weird today, I didn't expect him to go that far. "thanks for telling me" I told Kylie's sister, she blushed and ran off.

Before Percy or Thalia could say anything, the bell rang, and I headed to Italian (groan) with Mark (well, isn't this going to be fun.).

TIMESKIP~~ END OF SCHOOL~~

I walked out of school feeling confident in my plan. _When Annabeth sees the poster, she's going to dump that loser for sure._ I had taken about five steps when I suddenly got pulled out of my path and slammed into the wall.

"Now you listen here" I heard a female voice growl. I opened my eyes to see a punk-looking girl with a green-day tee on and a silver circlet around her head. "You think you're doing Annabeth a favor by trying to break them up? Annabeth has felt betrayal like you wouldn't believe, so she doesn't trust people very often, or very easily. But. She trusted. You.

You're supposed to be her _friend._ Aren't you supposed to be happy for her, instead of causing her more sadness? Cus that's what you're doing. You're trying to make Annabeth sad to get what you want. How would you feel about that? Your _friend_ trying to do something like break you off from someone you love. Think about it. You're not doing her any favors. You're just bring as selfish as humanly possible.

With that, she stalked off and over to an emo-looking guy, and …..Where'd they go?

I sat down on the steps, thinking about what she just said. What has happened to me? Why did I even think about doing those things to Annabeth? I stood up and looked around for a bit until I saw Holly talking to some of her friends.

"hey holly!" I called. She turned around, said goodby to her friends and came over to me "hey Mark, what's up?" she asked.

"I want you to delete the thing I told you to do at lunch" I told her. At first she protested, saying 'it was her masterpiece' and stuff like that but eventually, she agreed to delete it.

I was still good friends with Annabeth after that, but I don't think I ever got over her because when I saw her pushing a stroller through the park 8 years later, I felt the familiar pang of jealousy I acquired when I was 16.

I really don't know why I thought of that story just when I'm about to propose to Sarah, but oh well.

I hope she says yes….

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Not the ending you were expecting? Oh well!**

**Word count: 1270! Back to longer chapters!**

**Thanks to all the people who followed/favourited/reviewed!**

**Bladeofdarkness: great suggestion! I'll type it up soon!**

**Geekykiki: also must type yours up soon….**

**Annabeth AKA Mrs. Jackson: yours should be next!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	9. Jason POV (demigod)

**Hey guys! Me again! **

**This chapter goes out to: Annabeth AKA Ms. Jackson. She posted this idea on of her chapters, but she thought it was cliché. I might've tweaked it a bit though. Anyway, go check out her stories.**

**Disclaimer: go eat a banana.**

Jason POV

I was already awake when I heard Leo blow the 'wake-up' horn. _We did it._ I had been up almost the whole night waiting for it to sink in. _we beat the giants. _

I got dressed and met everyone else (minus Percy, I swear the guy could sleep through a volcano eruption) in the mess hall, judging from the dark circles and happy expressions, they also hadn't got much sleep. I looked around blearily, still adjusting to the light in the hall, when I saw something gold glint.

"Annabeth?" I yawned "what's that on your finger?" she blushed and covered her left hand with her right. Hazel looked over at her suspiciously, then summoned the gold to her.

When it landed in her palm, she just stared at it for a while. "i-it's a ring" she muttered and looked up at Annabeth "a wedding ring."

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at a red-faced Annabeth. Just then (because of his amazing timing) Percy walked through the door, stretching. Hazel held her hand out expectantly and a gold band flew from Percy's left hand, and into hers.

Leo (being Leo) pushed a button and blew another horn, making us all jump. "well, it didn't take you guys long to find that out, did you?"

"what do you mean?!" asked Piper "you knew about this?!" Leo grinned "gotta get inexpensive rings from somewhere."

We made fun of Percy and Annabeth for the rest of the trip.

TIMESKIP~~ TOUCHDOWN AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD~~

Leo POV

The conch horn (that usually means breakfast/lunch/diner) blew when the horse-dude first spotted us (yea, cus we're really hard to spot). As soon as we landed, Piper ran out on deck and yelled "HEY EVERYBODY! PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE GETTING MARRIED!" after she said that, she immediately jumped down and ran off, not wanting to feel Percy or Annabeth's wrath (seriously, they are scary). Percy immediately ran out on deck yelling "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT PIPER!" followed by an equally furious (and equally embarrassed) Annabeth.

When we all got down from the _Argo II, _everyone was cheering and clapping us on the back. I think somewhere in the middle of it, Percy and Annabeth got abducted by the Aphrodite cabin…

At the campfire, we told everyone what had happened on our quest (before Percy and Annabeth escaped from the Aphrodite cabin, Jason told them what we knew happened in Tartarus) and ate some well-deserved marshmallows.

Chiron and the wine dude extended the curfew a bit so we could celebrate.

TIMESKIP~~ TWO DAYS LATER~~

Percy POV

Ugh! I don't know why everyone else had to come…wait, yes I do. They wanna see how mom's gonna react to me and Annabeth getting married. "Leo, put the camera away" I heard Annabeth scold. I joined in the argument, me and Annabeth telling them not to film it while Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank were all for filming it.

Percy Jackson?!" we all turned to find the person who had spoken. When I turned around, I suddenly got jump-hug-tackled by someone. I could hear Annabeth making disapproving noises. When she finally got off me, I could see her face properly. "oh, hey Lucy" I greeted.

"Where have you been for the past, like, year and a half?!" she yelled. "oh….I just….took an unplanned trip" I replied cautiously. She continued to ask questions until the story turned out to be: I took and unplanned trip with my dad because he needed help with some stuff, which was half-right.

When she finally calmed down, I remembered something really, really bad. _Lucy had a crush on me._ I remember she confessed to me a few days before I was sent to the roman camp.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hands and held them really tightly "hey Percy, I know you rejected me, but I know you really love me and besides, you don't have a girlfriend, right?" she said. Everyone else behind me started laughing while Lucy looked up at me expectantly.

I really don't have time for this, I wanna get back before dark….it reminds me to much of _that place._ I sighed, grabbed Annabeth's left hand, pulled my left hand out of her grip and held them up, revealing the rings on both hands.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend" I said "I have a _fiancé_ so if you don't mind, we're kind of in a hurry." I know that probably sounded really harsh but I don't want to relive any part of _that place, _however small the detail might be. Lucy started tearing up and pushed past all of us, running to gods know where.

"Percy, can we hurry up a bit?" I heard Annabeth say as she tightened her grip on my arm. I nodded "c'mon then, it's not far" I told everyone else and started jogging up to the apartment building. Annabeth unlocked the front door and started climbing the stairs.

"hang on" I started "why do you have a key to my apartment?" Annabeth shrugged "Sally gave it to me so I could visit any time while you were missing."

Piper knocked on our door and I heard my mom's muffled reply from the other side. "Just a minute!" when she opened the door, she dropped the batch of cookies she was carrying and held me in a death grip. "Perseus Jackson! Do you have any idea how worried I was! Gone for a year and a half without so much as a note!"

I hugged her back and when I felt a wet spot start to form on my shoulder, I realized mom was crying. "Sorry, but I didn't have any say in it" I apologized.

When she let go of me (only to hug all the others), she ushered us into the living room and we all sat down. "so" she started "let's hear all about this quest then."

Me, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank each told our respective parts of the story (more or less leaving _that place_ out). When we finished, it was well into the night and mom had dinner ready.

"Hey you two, tell her what happened at the very end of the quest" Frank said, smirking. Much to mom's confusion, Annabeth and I both blushed bright red. "you all defeated the giant and stopped Gaia from awakening, didn't you?" mom asked.

"But something else that Percy and Annabeth _oh-so-conveniently _left out" Piper replied smugly. Mom looked at us expectantly and Annabeth just huffed and muttered "let's get it over with." She held up both our left hands and told mom "Percy asked me to marry him."

Sally POV

"Percy asked me to marry him" Annabeth said, holding up both their hands and blushing a deep red.

I almost started crying. My boys getting married! (In a couple of years) I squealed like a schoolgirl and pulled Annabeth into a hug "and about time to!" I told them both.

That night, we had a celebration party for 'Percabeth's' engagement (apparently it's what everyone at camp calls Percy and Annabeth). There was a big party and all their friends from camp came over. For the first half, I just stood there and embarrassed the life out of them both. I was still half-drunk on happiness from the fact that Percy's getting married, and to Annabeth! I would not have had it any other way.

I still wonder how he got up the courage though…probably Aphrodite whispering in his ear…

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Word count: 1298! Hope you liked it!**

**Two chapters in less than 4 hours! I have no life…..**

**I feel like I stuffed Sally's POV though…..meh.**

**Thanks to all the people who followed/reviewed/favorited!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	10. Chris POV (mortal)

**Hey guys! Me again!**

**I don't wanna go back to school~ school sucks~ I have hard stuff this year~~**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**Since school sucks, goes for 6 hours a day, and the new school year starts tomorrow, don't expect updates as often.**

**Disclaimer: dude, really? Anyone that thinks I own p.j.o can go read something else.**

**This Chapter goes out to: creative hahnaa, go check out her stories.**

**Bibliophillic12- haha thanks. By the way – what does philic mean? I know biblio means book.**

**Annabeth AKA Mrs. Jackson- ur welcome **

**(I'm doing the both of creative hahnaa's suggestions)**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Chris POV

I was walking to third period (PE) with my best friend/ crush, Annabeth Chase. We were discussing the structural support of a 5 story building with a parking lot underneath. "Watch it, nerds" sneered Zach, the bully of school as he forcefully bumped into us. He liked to pick on all the smart people. I wasn't athletic _at all_, Annabeth was a little bit but she said the only thing she's good at is running.

In the middle of our discussion, the warning bell rang. Annabeth looked around, startled then she realized that there was no one else in the hallway. "c'mon we don't want to be late!" she called, then started sprinting towards the gym. When I sprint, I can just about beat a snail. When Annabeth sprints, she leaves cheetahs in the dust.

When I got to the gym, almost everyone had finished changing. "Hurry up Davids!" coach yelled. I changed as fast as I could and when I came back, I noticed that there was a rack of wooden swords near the steps where everyone was sitting.

"Listen up cupcakes!" coach bellowed, but everyone else was too engrossed in their conversations to notice. Coach is really scary, but also shorter than humanly possible. Coach Hedge grumbled a bit then raised his megaphone to his lips.

"LISTEN UP CUPCAKES!" he yelled through the megaphone. Everyone winced. "WE ARE GOING TO BE LEARNING SWORD FIGHTING, THE COW SAYS MOO!" half the people were still covering their ears, but everyone burst out laughing at the last statement. The coach said something under his breath (it sounded like _skata_) and put his megaphone back around his belt.

"I swear I'm gonna _kill _that Valdez" he muttered. I don't have the slightest clue what that was about, but it was sure as hell funny. After we all calmed down (it took a while), Coach Hedge spoke again

"as I was saying, we are going to be learning sword fighting, and Long Island Camp has graciously leant someone to teach us!" Ripples of excitement went through the class. They were still muttering excitedly as a figure came through the door.

As he got closer, I heard all the girls swoon. He had green eyes, messy black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed since the last ice age, a tan someone could only get by being outside a lot (kind of like Annabeth's) and muscles that weren't the creepy I-take-steroids kind, but the I'm-so-awesome-I-work-out kind.

I looked to Annabeth, planning to give her a look that said _can you believe these girls?_ But when I saw that she was going a little starry-eyed over the instructor, a flare of jealousy went through me. _What's so good about this guy? I'm way closer to Annabeth in every way (except speed)! Why couldn't she notice _me_ instead?!_

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson and um I guess I'll be teaching you sword training today, so if everyone could grab a sword and line up…" he introduced. Immediately, all the girls (except Annabeth) rushed around, fighting to be first in line.

I started making my way over to the rack, when I saw that Annabeth had not taken her eyes off the instructor the whole time. When he caught her staring, he gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled back at him, but it wasn't the _omg-you're-so-hot _kind of smile the rest of the girls were giving, it was more of a _why are you here?_ Kind of smile.

"erm, well… right then, I suppose I'll give a demonstration then" Percy said after everyone had lined up. Zach (who looked extremely pissed at Percy for taking his popularity) immediately stepped up and said "come on then _Prissy_, I'll take you on."

Percy's eyebrow twitched. "he _really _doesn't want to do that" Annabeth muttered beside me. Before I could question her, Percy replied "okay, do you want me to go easy on you?"

Zach snorted "_you _go easy on _me?_ I have a trophy from a swordsplay competition." Percy shrugged and said "okay then, come at me." I looked between Percy and Zach. Percy wasn't really trying, you could easily see that. Zach on the other hand looked really tense and angry.

Zach gave what was meant to be a war cry, but turned into a yelp as Percy disarmed him and pinned him to the ground. "what did the trophy say? 'Participation'?" Percy asked.

Zach's ears burnt scarlet. "I-I wasn't ready" he muttered, Percy rolled his eyes and lazily held his sword in one hand. Zach's eyes narrowed and he swung wildly, obviously hoping to catch Percy off-guard, but he only ended up in the same position.

Percy got off him and walked back to the center of the gym. "Annabeth, care to help me demonstrate?" he asked.

Annabeth smirked and walked up to him. For some reason, her sword looked considerably shorter than his.

They circled each other for a bit then Annabeth jabbed at his side, Percy sidestepped and swung at her. I expected Annabeth to end up the same as Zach, but she blocked and they both started using moves I'd only seen processionals do. After a couple more minutes, Annabeth managed to disarm Percy. She smirked and flipped him over, putting her forearm on his throat.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. They were both grinning their heads off and Annabeth laughed "remind you of anything, Seaweed Brain?" _seaweed brain? _ Where the hell had that come from?

"Camp J a couple of months ago. You should have seen your face back then" was Percy's reply. So they knew each other. Great. Just what I needed. Please note obvious sarcasm.

Annabeth smirked, pulled him up and kissed him straight on the lips. "Wha….but she…. He didn't…. they… wha?" Zach spluttered. As I saw Percy deepen the kiss, it sunk in. I think my heart went down to my feet then my feet got frostbite or something, because I feel horrible and I just might cry.

"Enough with the PDA!" yelled a voice from the door. I looked over and saw that it was a strong-looking girl with brown hair **(a/n: Clarisse, if anyone's wondering.)**.

Coach walked up to the front of the crowd, looking worried. "Chase! Jackson! I want you to take care of this stuff Clarisse brought!" he bellowed. Annabeth and Percy nodded and ran off, wooden swords in hand.

Annabeth came back the next day with a scar running down her whole left arm. it was really faint but I swear it wasn't there yesterday….

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Word count: 1203! Hurrah!**

**Soo… yea, updates will be a little slower from now on cus of the demon we know as school.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed/favourited/followed!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	11. Tessa POV (mortal)

**Hey guys! Me again!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages, school sucks, cue next excuse, etc….**

**Disclaimer: greetings! I am a girl, and intend to keep it that way! I don't even own the plot! I won't own the plot for a while due to all the incredible suggestions you guys are giving me!**

**This chapter's plot belongs to…..*drum roll* Creative hahnaa!**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Tessa POV

_C'mon, hurry up_ I mind-whispered to the crowd in the hallway. My best friend Annabeth Chase is really shy and kind of a weakling, so I 'escort' her to each class to make sure she doesn't get bullied.

I looked to my left and saw that Annabeth was trying to get past the crowd. I squeezed over to her and called over the noise "hey Annabeth! What are you doing?" she looked around in surprise and when she saw it was me, she visibly relaxed and pointed towards the office, mouthing 'shadowing'.

I was heading there to. Apparently there were two new boys that are shadowing today, Annabeth must be one of the 'lucky people' (obvious sarcasm) that principal Tou had chosen.

After about two minutes of moving like, five centimeters against the rush of people trying to get to class before the teacher, we wisely decided to recede to one of the benches that were in the hallway. We didn't have to wait for very long (the teachers are really strict), passing the time by talking about the tiny little things we have in common.

After the rush died down we made our way to the front office, where two unrecognizable boys were playing what looked like a card game. As we made our way over there, I saw what their faces looked like. They were soo hot! _Great. _I chided myself_ now I sound like a fan girl._

I glanced towards Annabeth, to see if she was also as surprised and flustered as I was. She wasn't. Why, of all times did shy, scared little Annabeth choose thins particular first impression to be friendly and outgoing?!

When I joined them, I heard part of their conversation. "Hello Percy, Jason. What are you guys doing here?" as 'Percy' and 'Jason' started to explain that they were here to pick up some friends, Annabeth seemed to realize I was standing there and turned back into the shy little thing I knew before.

They started talking in a different language, Annabeth just listened but the other two were talking like they grew up learning this language. All of a sudden, a blush appeared on Annabeth's cheeks. What did they say?! I wanna know! Annabeth started stuttering, but Percy silenced her…. By giving her a kiss!

When they broke away, Annabeth spoke (in English thankfully) directly to me "Tessa, this is my boyfriend Percy and…. His cousin Jason." Percy tugged on Annabeth's hand and she followed him out the door.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, in order to let my brain process what just happened. Annabeth has a boyfriend?! And he has a really hot cousin?!

I took a deep breath, put on my best fake smile and started explaining where the classrooms were.

TIMESKIP~~ END OF PERIOD 2 (GYM NEXT)

(Still Tessa POV)

During English, I basically all the things that were whizzing around my head since this morning. Jason was sitting two desks away and the teacher actually gave him work! I'm babbling again…..

I walked with Jason over to Annabeth's advanced mathematics class, where I heard Percy complaining (very loudly) to a certain annoyed blonde. "it was really hard and the numbers kept floating off the board!" I called out to them and Percy immediately stopped speaking….strange, it was almost as if he was afraid of something….

After we got dressed and went back out, the floor of the gymnasium had been completely covered in obstacles! From climbing walls, to tires, to rope-swings, it was all there.

Coach Richards **(A/N: sorry! Not coach Hedge…)**, a buff, tall man stepped in front of the obstacle course and yelled at us to be quiet. "now, this obstacle course that you see in front of you…" he continued "can be done in no less than twenty five minutes, and I expect all of you to be around that score!" everyone looked worried. "I will divide you into groups, remember your number! When I call your group, you will all race through the obstacle course and whoever gets out the fastest, without cheating, wins."

I was put on group 2, while Annabeth was put in group 5 and the boys were put to the side. I watched the first group go and they were pretty fast, the slowest being 27 minutes.

My group was next, Luka was the slowest by 2 minutes. The groups went one by one through the obstacle course, some were good and some were…less good. When the time finally came for Annabeth's group, she looked a little nervous and I was praying that she wouldn't lose by that much.

Annabeth came dead. last. The rest of the groups time was good, all ranging around 26 but Annabeth's time was 35 minutes. Coach scolded her a bit, telling her that she needed to keep her fitness level up then called the next group.

When there was about 40 minutes left, the coach asked if either of the boys wanted a go. Jason said he couldn't, something about recovering from a sword in the leg….

Percy put his hand up "if I go, can I race someone?" he asked. Coach Richards looked surprised at first, but let him nonetheless "ok then, who do you want to race?" he replied.

"c'mon Annabeth, I wanna see if I can beat you this time!" he called. Coach looked really mad. "now see here, you can't just challenge the person who got the slowest time to feel good about winning!" he fumed.

"it's okay Coach, I'll race him" came Annabeth's voice from behind me. Coach just shrugged and told them to line up.

They both took their places behind the starting line, but I could barely recognize Annabeth! She stood like she had practiced athletics for years! Gone was the geeky, weak little girl I used to protect from bullies.

She thought for a moment, then motioned for the Coach to wait. Annabeth jogged over to me, took her school jumper off and gave it to me "here, can you hold this?" she asked. I nodded, still staring at the muscles I thought were non-existent for two years.

She went back to the starting line and re-took her spot. "ready…..set….GO!" yelled Coach Richards. I cannot believe what I'm seeing! They were like machines, jumping, hopping, climbing all in swift motions and overall looking like they weren't even trying.

When they finished, Percy gave Annabeth a long kiss, earning wolf-whistles from the guys and sighs of frustration for the girls.

"t-ten minutes" Coach stuttered, as utterly disbelieving as we were. Percy and Annabeth grinned, put their arms around each other and headed off just as the bell rang.

We could only stare at their backs as they headed out the door. Ten minutes?! Even the class athlete could only manage twenty five!

I replayed it back in my head, leaving me sitting on the floor wondering if I really knew Annabeth Chase…

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Word count: 1231! Sorry it was so late!**

**It really feel like there wasn't enough Percabeth in this one…. *sigh***

**Anyway, thanks to all the people that followed/favorited/reviewed! **

**Keep the suggestions coming!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	12. Liam POV (mortal)

**Hey guys! Me again!**

**This chapter goes out to Moonie for the idea and Guest for the name 'Liam.' Thanks you guys! (See, disclaimer right there.)**

**Percy and Annabeth are quite a bit OOC in this one (well, I think so anyway)**

**[sorry for not updating in a while.]**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings.

Liam POV

_Ouch!_ Great. Here I was, just minding my own business, counting down the days until Annabeth got back when Marcus (the reason why people fake an illness) shoved me against the lockers. Guess I was his new punching-bag until the bell rang. "Watch where you're walking, _wimp_" he snarled in my face. _Man_, his breath _stank. _"Dude, haven't you ever heard of breath mints?" I blurted. His scowl got even bigger (if that was possible). Wrong thing to say.

He pushed his forearm against my throat "what'd you say punk? You gotta death wish?" he rammed his fist against my stomach. I felt like vomiting. I weakly caught his next blow and dodged the one after. He was about to punch me right in my face when I heard a girls' voice yell "are your anger management issues _really_ so bad you feel the need to punch a person every chance you get?" the voice sounded familiar….

Marcus turned around and his eyes widened while I had a silent party in my head. The only person Marcus has never managed to hit, and my best friend, Annabeth Chase was standing behind us.

Marcus dropped (and scowled at) me before running off to go look intimidating at the front of the school. "Hey!" I greeted her "why were you gone so long? What happened?" conflicted emotions ran across her face. "Family issues" was all she said before waving to someone that just walked into the hallway. _Family issues?_ That's it? My best friend goes away for _ages_ and all I get was _family issues?_

I sighed. it's Annabeth, if she doesn't want to tell me the whole reason, no amount of begging, pleading or threatening is gonna get it out of her. Something was different about her though…..before she went away, her eyes were bright, intelligent and always challenging someone to say she was wrong. Now, they looked like they were a million years old, they had a sort of broken effect like shattered glass and they had a different sort of spark in them.

The bell rang and snapped out of my daze. We compared timetables, We had the same first period class (Greek), so I re-showed her where all the classrooms were (she seemed to have forgotten). While we were trying to navigate through the sea of students trying to get to their classes on time, I remembered something. "Hey Annabeth!" I called above the chatter.

"yea?" she replied

"did you know that we are supposed to get two new students today?"

"I did actually. My boyfriend said he was going to transfer after a _certain incident_ and my best friend is coming to 'keep us in line.'"

I was silenced by that. Her _best friend? _That one stung a bit. She talked as if these people were her lifeline to her home, her _real home._ I continued walking (or should I say pushing) in silence until my incredibly slow brain processed the other thing she said.

"You have a boyfriend?!" I exclaimed. Luckily most of the noise drowned out how loud I just yelled that. As we finally got into the classroom, she nodded. "Yea, why?" she asked. I shook my head "I – well….you just never mentioned it before so I was a little surprised is all."

When she didn't say anything, I looked towards her only to see that she was scanning the room, as if she was just waiting for something to come out of the supply closet and eat everyone. I looked around the room as well, trying to see what she was looking for but the only thing I found odd was a punk-looking girl sitting on a desk smirking in our direction.

Suddenly, Annabeth yelped. I whirled around to see what had happened but all I saw was a pair of slightly tanned hands covering Annabeth's eyes. I looked up to see a guy's head resting on Annabeth's shoulder. He emitted a kind of strange aura, kinda like Annabeth and the punk girl sitting in the corner. He had bright green eyes had the same million-year-old effect Annabeth's did and messy black hair that looked like it had been through a war.

Annabeth started shaking "Percy…. I can't see you" she whimpered. Now I_ knew_ something was off. Annabeth never whimpered. the person's eyes ( I assumed his name was Percy) widened and he quickly took his hands off her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. He muttered some things I couldn't understand into her ear and she slowly calmed down.

"okay, okay, everyone take their seats!" said Ms. Zafira as she briskly walked into the room, looking like she had something important to do. "hey are you ok?" I asked Annabeth as she passed where I was sitting. She nodded glumly and took her place at the back of the room.

"now we have two new students today, do either of you know any Greek?" Punk Girl put her hand up. "we both speak fluently" she said lazily, as if there were a hundred better things she could be doing.

Ms. Zafira nodded in approval, picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "now, today we will be leaning about the underworld in Greek Mythology. Can anyone name the five main rivers that flow in the underworld?" I heard a choking sound behind me and I turned to see both Annabeth and Percy with ghostly pale faces. Maria, the girl that sits next to me, shot her hand straight in the air. "well first, there's the river Styx. This is the river of hatred."

Now I heard wheezing sounds. I turned (again) and this time found Percy looking like he had just been taken off life support. "Next is the Acheron, the river of pain" continued Maria, I kept my eyes on Percy and Annabeth but they were looking worse with each river. "After that is the Lethe, river of forgetfulness and oblivion." Now they both look like someone had just been murdered in front of them. "Bob…" I heard Percy mutter. "Then the Cocytus, river of wailing and misery." Now Annabeth looked like she was going to scream. "And lastly is the Phlegethon, the river of fire" concluded Maria. That did it.

Annabeth burst out screaming and Percy running towards her, wielding a…. ballpoint pen? (for a moment, the air shimmered and I thought I saw him holding a wicked-looking sword, but that can't be right…). Thalia (the punk girl) walked towards the both of them (Annabeth now shuddering and muttering "I can't see." Percy holding his head like it was about to explode), picked them up by their collars and ran out the room.

Annabeth POV

It was all a dream. We never got out of Tartarus, we never beat Gaia, I'm still blind and I can't find Percy! I can hear him….where is he?! I can still feel the Phlegethon fire running down my throat….. Percy! Where are you!

Suddenly, I feel someone hit me really hard on the back. I shook my head. I'm not blind. We're not in Tartarus (we're in a broom closet) and Percy… what's wrong with Percy?

He was rocking back and forth with his head in his hands. I made him look at me. "Percy! Snap out of it! We got out! It seemed all my words were falling on deaf ears, so I put both my hands on his cheeks and kissed him until I felt him relax and kiss me back.

"Wha.. What happened?" he asked, we both looked at Thalia. "I _told _Chiron you guys weren't better enough to go to school" she muttered "you guys had a flashback of _that place _when some girl named all the rivers."

I nodded and carefully stood up, using the wall as a support. "Well, we'd better get back there and modify the class' memory" Thalia grumbled. Percy grunted in response and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I hate this, why do we keep having flashbacks, Percy?" I asked him. Each flashback seems more real than the last. "I don't know" he said "but do you know what I'm sure of?" I shook my head. "we're together, and we always will be. One day, we'll be married and the flashbacks will stop. They just will because as long as we're together, nothing short of the end of the world will stop us."

Liam POV

What just happened? Annabeth just randomly started screaming and Percy was waving a ball point pen around. Just then, the door burst open , followed by Thalia. Everyone started bombarding her with questions, but all she did was click her fingers and wave her hand around.

What was that supposed to mean? Annabeth was screaming her head off! Was she? I don't think I've seen her for _ages. _Percy? Who's Percy? Probably just a name I saw off a show I watched in the morning. Punk Girl….. Ella? Didn't Ella change schools?

_Sigh…._Greek was so much more interesting when Annabeth was in the class. Where did she go? One day, she just said _'I'm going to camp'_ and left!

TIMESKIP~ END OF SCHOOL

I walked out of the front gates, looking around cautiously for Marcus. because a teacher stopped him from beating me up last time, he will probably try extra hard to punch me today. _Phew, _can't see him. I passed a café on the way home, and I could've _sworn _I saw Annabeth sitting with some dark-haired guy in the window….

But I haven't seen her in _ages._

**yay! Finally finished!**

**Word count: 1660! *foams at the mouth***

**Thanks to all the people that followed/reviewed/favourited!**

**Please keep the suggestions coming!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword!**


	13. Piper POV (demigod)

**Hey guys! Me again!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Geekykiki, for her awesome suggestion. Go check out her stories, even though I have no idea what 'kingdom keepers' are.**

**Disclaimer: y'know, normally disclaimers aren't so bad because you at least own the plot, right? Well guess what?! I don't even own the plot this time! (Geekykiki owns it)**

**This is going to be Piper's POV of the reunion scene in MOA, so if you don't like repetitiveness, don't read!**

**On with the show!**

The unexpected meetings

Piper POV

_What if Jason has a girlfriend in his Roman life that he forgot about?_ I asked myself for the umpteenth time. This question has been plaguing me since the wolf house. _What if he goes back to his Roman girlfriend in his Roman life and forgets all about me? What if- _ok. Stop. No more questions. Focus on your lines.

"Lower your weapons" I muttered, pacing around the deck "we just want to talk." I looked around the Argo II, observing what everyone else was doing. "Lower your weapons, we just want to talk." Jason was right at the front of the boat as an easy, familiar, target. "Lower your weapons." Leo looked like he was dancing with his Wii remote. "We just want to talk." Annabeth was glassy-eyed, like she was…being affected by my charmspeak. Right. Stop muttering. Focus on something else.

I watched Annabeth pacing the deck for a while. She still looked like she hadn't slept for more than an hour a week. _If this Percy Jackson person isn't down there _I mentally warned Hera _I will personally throw you down Olympus while Leo makes a gold bird cage out of your crown. _Then I smiled, I wonder what Annabeth will do if, _if, _her boyfriend really is down there.

Horns sounded. The romans have spotted us.

I strolled over to look over the edge of the boat. Annabeth is going to be kicking herself that she didn't design things like this. Jason had talked non-stop about how beautiful New Rome is and how he couldn't wait to see it, I just hope that the architecture was the main reason he wanted to come back here and not something else….like…..oh, I don't know a special someone he can't remember.

BOOM!

I turned to where the noise had come from, only to see…what looked like a statue surrounded by a sulphurous yellow smoke. "Unacceptable!" He shrieked in a bossy-teacher voice. I rubbed the yellow mist out of my eyes. I did_ not _just see a statue with no arms or legs poof onto the deck.

When I opened my eyes, he was still there in all his cinder-hair, toga-wearing glory. "I will _not _have weapons inside the Pomeranian Line!" he studied all of us closely "and I _certainly _will not have Greeks!"

Most of us were still in shock (more so now, because the angry statue was now saying we had to go back the way we came). I looked over to Jason for ideas to exactly _what _the hades is going on, but he just shot Annabeth a look that said _yea, I know how to handle this_ and took a step forward.

"Terminus, it's me. Jason Grace." The statue (terminus, I think) gained a look of astonishment and anger, "oh I remember _you_, Jason! I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

Hey! I take offense to that! Jason looked a bit worried "but they're not enemies –"

"that's right" ii interrupted "we just want to talk. If we could-"

"ha!" scoffed the statue "don't try that charmspeak on me young lady. And put that dagger down before I slap it out of your hands!" dagger…? Oh right, I still had Katoptris in my hand… stupid knife. Wait. Hang on "okay. How would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

Uh oh. I think I might've hit a sore spot. "impertinence!" the statue yelled. There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow smoke and my dagger got really hot. "OW!" I yelled. I looked down at my dagger which was now sparking and smoking on the deck.

"lucky for" the statue yelled. There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow smoke and my dagger got really hot. "OW!" I yelled. I looked down at my dagger which was now sparking and smoking on the deck.

"lucky for you I've just been through a bettle" Terminus sneered "if I were at full strength, I would have blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

Why that egotistic little- "hold up" Leo stepped forward still shaking his wii controller like pancake mix, "did you just call my ship a monstrosity? _I know _you didn't do that."

Just when it looked like Leo was going to hit the statue with the controller, Annabeth spoke up "calm down Leo" she said. She help up her hands to show that she had no weapons. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of-"

Oh I know who _you _are!" the statue glared at her like she chipped his toga. "A child of _Athena, _Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. WE Romans know the proper place for _that _goddess."

Oooh, bad move. Really bad move. Annabeth is really scary when she's angry. "what do you mean _that _goddess? And what's so scandalous about-"

"Right!" Jason jumped in before the Terminus – vs – Annabeth screaming match began. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can-"

"impossible!" the god shrieked. Seriously, can we just get through one sentence without people interrupting each other! "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

Well that's helpful. "which is it?" Leo asked "surrender or leave?"

"both! Surrender then leave! I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?"

Wow, this guy has issues. Leo tapped the base of the statue and asked if he needed any screws loosened. The screwdriver ended up the same as my dagger – smoking and sparking on the deck.

"weapons are not allowed inside the Pomeranian line!" Terminus shrieked. "the what? I asked. Some kind of fruit maybe?

"city limits" Jason said. "and this entire ship is a weapon! You cannot land!" Terminus burst. As if he hadn't ranted enough…

Annabeth went to the side of the boat and scanned the crowd. Her face lit up, then she looked sick. Her boyfriend must be here.

"Leo stop the ship" she ordered. What?! Why would we do that? "What?" he asked. She looked straight at Terminus. "You heard me. Keep us right where we are."

Leo shrugged and pulled on the wii controller. We stopped moving. "Terminus" Annabeth glared at him "there's no rule against hovering _over _New Rome, is there?"

The statue obviously didn't like loopholes being found. "Well, no…."

"We can keep the ship aloft" Annabeth told us "we'll use a stepladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

The statue frowned and thought about it. "I do like technicalities" he mumbled "still…"

"all our weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised "I assume the Romans – even those reinforcements marching towards us – will have to honour your rules inside the Pomeranian Line if you tell them to?"

The statue swelled up. "of course! Does it look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"uh Annabeth….." Leo whispered "you sure this is a good idea?" Annabeth closed her fists. It looked like she was cursing the decision she was making, but I guess it didn't really matter after the way she has been acting ever since the famous Percy Jackson went missing.

"it'll be fine" she said in a determined voice "no one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules, do we have an agreement?" she looked at the statue, as if daring him to oppose her plan.

"I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. _Please _try not to destroy my town.

In a poof of bad-smelling yellow smoke, he was gone. Annabeth headed towards the rope ladder and climbed down.

When all of us had our feet on the ground, Annabeth started walking through the forum and everyone parted for her as if they were afraid to touch her.

I saw people with crutches and bandages but indeed, none of the demigods were armed. I kept looking around the place – there was too much to see! Couples with toddlers wrapped around their ankles, elderly people, children and teenagers. I looked past Annabeth- what the Hera is a hellhound doing here?! And why does Annabeth look happy to see it?!

The other end of the sea of people parted for a girl in Roman armor and a purple praetor's cape. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders and her eyes were like obsidian. Reyna.

She looked like she was going to kill us.

We all fanned out on either side of Annabeth. Jason's appearance got a few whispers and the crowd parted for someone else and Annabeth looked like she had just been shot.

He had messy black hair and a smile that just screamed trouble. He had green eyes he looked like he had just come back from a vacation.

Reyna straightened and all eyes were back on her. "Jason Grace, my former colleague….." she said 'colleague' but I'm sure she meant something else. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-" I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Annabeth was running towards the guy with black hair – so that was the boyfriend.

They met halfway and kissed. And didn't stop until they both had to breath. _EEEEKKKK PERCABETH! _My mom yelled in my mind _Percabeth?_ I asked her. No Jackson pulled away and cupped her face "gods, I never thought-" Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him.

Okay so the kissing part I understood, the flipping part – not so much. Annabeth put her knee on his chest and pushed her forearm up against his throat. "if you _ever _leave me again, I swear to all the gods-"

Percy Jackson laughed. How, in his situation, I'm not sure. But he did. "consider me warned" he smiled "I missed you too."

Ok, that was kinda cute. Annabeth smiled and pulled him up.

Jason cleared his throat. "so yeah…. Its good to be back. These are my friends, Piper-" I waved but then I realized I hadn't gotten to say the words I had been practicing, "- Leo" Leo grinned and flashed a peace sign, "- and this is Annabeth… uh… normally she doesn't judo-flip people."

Reyna looked exited. "Are you sure you're not a Roman Annabeth? Or an Amazon?" she asked. I think that was a compliment….

Annabeth held out her hand "I only attack my boyfriend like that. pleased to meet you." Reyna shook her hand.

"it seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!" a few senior-officer-looking people rushed forward and two people appeared at Percy's side.

The first one was kind of an oversized cuddly-toy with a buzz cut and he looked around fifteen.

The second one was a girl with orange-y eyes, dark skin and long curly hair. I don't know how I knew (probably mom) but I could tell they were dating, though not for very long.

The girl kept staring over at Leo and I like she remembered one of us and we murdered her puppy.

Why? I have no idea…..maybe those three are the other people from the prophecy….

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Word count: 2003! *head blows up***

**Sorry about the slow updates.**

**I might do some more POVs of the reunion scene…. Maybe Octavian…..**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Keep the suggestions coming!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


End file.
